darkconsumptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisame
Kisame is a character in the series. He is a tall, strong, and violent character who has a strange dialect to him as well. He is a member of the Red Dawn, being the second member to ever be introduced. Background Kisame's background is currently unknown. Appearance Kisame is very tall and incredibly strong. He is one of the tallest characters in the series, and has a brutal personality to agree with it. Kisame wears the standard Red Dawn robe, and has it zipped properly and everything. He doesn't have any alterations with the robe, he merely wears the robe the way it is supposed to be worn, unlike his partner Hidan. Underneath the robe, Kisame wears normal blue ninja pants, and normal blue ninja sandals. He has his sword, the Samehada, wrapped onto his back with a belt around his torso. He has dark blue hair that is spiked up high, resembling a shark. Kisame is also blue skinned, resembling a shark even more. Biography Itami Attacks and Naruto's Training Kisame's hologram can be seen when the Red Dawn discuss their plans. Red Dawn's Search After Hidan takes out a lone guard, Kisame appears from hiding and states that Hidan talks too much. The two then proceed into the Grass Village, where another guard shows up to fight them. Right away, Kisame lunges to kill the guard, having to be pulled back by Hidan so things don't get messy. But nevertheless, a battle ensues, and Hidan traps the guard. Kisame summons a giant water shark that charges towards the guard, but someone destroys the shark. The village leader appears, Yugito, and tells the guard to go away. Kisame, Hidan, and Yugito move to another spot to discuss something. Another guard then appears, and whispers something into Yugito's ear. Yugito goes to attack Hidan, and Kisame springs into action. He goes to slice Yugito with his huge, blue sword, but Yugito poofs away. Kisame has a small little debate with Hidan about Yugito's talent. Hidan then orders Kisame to prepare a special attack the two Red Dawn members prepared prior, and Kisame captures Yugito in a water prison. Kisame does so for a little bit as Hidan prepares an attack, and then releases Yugito at the right time. Yugito runs towards Kisame to attack him, but is caught by Hidan's technique. The two members then evacuate the scene. Outside of the village, Hidan states that they should return to base, and Kisame agrees. Later, after Hidan wakes up from a nap, Sasori and Konan arrive, and Kisame merely listens to the following conversations. Later, in the Red Dawn base, Kisame listens to their conversation again, only this time he sometimes says something irrelevant, usually something about killing all of them or a strange shriek. Captain Snow's Plan and the Four Demons Kisame and his partner Hidan leave the Red Dawn and start searching for Kakuzu and Tobi to spread the news of the mission for Red Dawn. Kisame and Hidan finally meet Kakuzu and Tobi leaving the Sunlight Ninja, and Hidan explains the mission. Kakuzu wonders why someone would be going around making false rumors about the Red Dawn. After the explanation, Orochimaru appears behind Tobi, and states the Red Dawn members aren't going anywhere. Techniques .]] Shark Demon Kisame has the ability to summon a water shark demon that charges in a straight line towards the victim. However, even though the shark is water, and it's already strange enough that it can float in the air, other ninja are able to destroy the shark demon like it was an actual being, when actually it is merely water fused with chakra in a way to make it appear like a shark. Water Prison Kisame can also form a water prison that traps opponents in, literally, a prison of water. In the prison, the victim drowns, and cannot move otherwise. Equipment Samehada Kisame's Samehada is a large, blue, spiky sword. He carries the sword on his back, and so far it is unknown if it has any special abilities other than being extremely large in size and obviously powerful. Category:Characters Category:Red Dawn